TRP’s Survivor Africa
SURVIVOR AFRICA BORAN: -Lex -Ethan -Kim -Tom -Frankie -Meredith -Rina -Godfrey SAMBURU: -Brandon -Teresa -Linda -Silas -Carl -Leia -Kerry -Rudd EPISODE 1: Generation Wars | 16 contestants are marooned in Africa. The Boran Tribe works hard, but dehydration quickly sets in. At Samburu, the tribe is split down the middle, age wise. The older members are annoyed by the younger members work ethic. The Boran Tribe wins the first Immunity Challenge. At Tribal Council, the Younger Contestants, Silas, Brandon, Kerry, and Leia, vote for Carl, while the Older Contestants, Carl, Rudd, Teresa, and Linda vote for Leia. A tiebreaker is held, with a quiz about wildlife surivival. Ultimately, Leia wins the challenge, sending Home Carl. EPISODE 2: The Desert is Unforgiving | At Boran, Meredith suffers from the heat, burns, dehydration, and exhaustion. Her weakness is noticed by her tribe members. The younger tribe asserts their dominance and Samburu. At the Immunity Challenge, Samburu pulls out the win. At tribal Council, Meredith is unanimously voted out, with her vote going TOWARDS????? EPISODE 3: Act Like A Team | The older and younger members of Samburu continue to struggle working together at camp. This lack of cohesion leads to another loss to Boran at the Immunity Challenge. Before tribal, the younger group decides if Rudd or Linda should be eliminated. Ultimately, the four decided to vote for Linda, with Linds, Teresa, and Rudd voting for Leia?????? EPISODE 4: Negative Attitudes | The elements continue to weigh heavily on the castaways. Rina grows increasingly negative about the situation at Boran, annoying the tribe. Samburu pulls out a triumphant victory for Immunity, sending Boran to tribal Council. Rina and her friend Frankie target Kim for eviction, as she is the oldest member. Kim naively believes that only Frankie is gunning for her. Kim votes for Frankie. However, the four men agree that Rina must go due to her negative attitude, and she is voted off. EPISODE 5: The Twist | Treemail reveals thst both tribes must send three members to meet with Jeff. Boran sends Tom, Ethan, and Lex, while Samburu sends Silas, Brandon, and Teresa. Jeff Probst reveals that the tribes are swapping members. Tom, Ethan, and Lex join Leia, Kerry, and Rudd at Samburu; meanwhile, Silas, Brandon, and Teresa join Kim, Frankie, and Godfrey at Boran. At the Immunity Challenge, the New Boran Wins. Leia and Kerry try to strategize with Rudd. However, he feels no allegiance towards the girls and flips to join the Boran members in voting out Leia. Leia and Kerry vote for ????? EPISODE 6: The Grudge | Late at night, Frankie schemes about eliminating Kim as an act of revenge. At the Immunity Challenge, Samburu Wins, sending Boran to tribal Council. EPISODE 7: We Needed This | The two tribes are happy to learn that they are now officially merged. Teresa wins the first Immunity Challenge of the season. Quickly after moving to the camp and making the tribe name “Moto Maji” , the Contestants quickly scramble for numbers. Lex, Tom, Ethan, Rudd align against Silas, Brandon, Kerry, and Frankie, leaving Godfrey and Teresa in the middle. Ultimately, Godfrey and Teresa side with Lex, Tom, Ethan, and Rudd in voting off Silas, the leader of the enemy alliance. Silas’s alliance votes for Rudd?????, but their votes are not enough, and Silas is sent home 6-4. EPISODE 8: Scrambled Eggs | Brandon, Frankie, and Kerry find themselves on the outs of the Tribe. ?????? Wins the Immunity Challenge. EPISODE 9: A Sinking Ship | Frankie loses hope in the game. Kerry still tries to remain positive. ???? Wins the Immunity Challenge.